Conventionally, various types of electronic apparatus have been developed and become widespread. As an example of such devices, personal computers (hereinafter refer to as “PC”) having a data processing function will be described here.
In addition to desktop PCs, notebook PCs are widely used as PCs. The desktop PCs are each composed of: a main unit performing data processing, which is equipped with a CPU, a hard disk, etc.; an image display unit having a screen for displaying images; and a keyboard used for key operation, which are disposed in separate respective housings. The notebook PCs are portable and each composed of: an image display unit having a display screen; and a main unit having a CPU performing data processing, a hard disk for storing information, and the like incorporated therein, and having arrayed keys on the top to serve also as a keyboard. The image display unit and the main unit of the notebook PCs are connected via hinges.
The notebook PCs can be folded in two by superposing the image display unit on the main unit via hinges and thus it is convenient to carry. In addition, the notebook PCs can be unfolded by making the image display unit and the main unit open with respect to each other so that a user can operate keys while looking at the display screen, and thus it has excellent operability.
Because importance is placed on portability and thin structure in a folded state, the performance of the notebook PCs is considerably sacrificed in terms of functions compared to the desktop PCs. In addition, because the notebook PCs are usually used like a desktop PC in many cases, i.e. they are placed on a desk and used without being carried, integral-type PCs having full functions and portability to some extent have come along in recent years although their portability is not as high as that of notebook PCs. Typically, the integral-type PCs are each composed of: a base section to be placed on a flat surface like the top of a desk; a standing section standing on and supported by the base section and having a display screen; and a keyboard attached to the standing section via hinges and openable and closable with respect to the standing section. When not in use, the keyboard of the integral-type PCs can be made stood against the standing section in such a manner as to be superposed on the standing section, so that space on the desk can be obtained. In addition, the integral-type PCs are easy to carry because they are integrally configured.
Many of such notebook PCs and integral-type PCs have hinges as described above, and it is ensured that these computers are housed in a compact manner when not in use and that they are convenient to carry (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-11189
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-212665
For notebook PCs as well as integral-type PCs, how their functions should be packed to reduce the size and weight is extremely important, which is a common issue to various kinds of apparatus.
In view of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic apparatus having a structure that helps to upgrade and compact the functions.